1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices and more specifically relates to electrical connection means for chronic implantation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an effort to assure chronic stability of body implantable electrical leads, various fixation devices have been developed. Whereas it may be safe to remove leads with such fixation devices after a period of time it is often not desirable to do so. Therefore, it is customary to reuse a body implantable lead upon replacement of a pulse generator having a new energy source or having new types of capabilities. Reuse of such body implantable leads oftentimes necessitate repair of damaged areas and replacement of connector terminals. This has occurred very regularly with unipolar leads having a single conductor within the body implantable lead. The assignee of the present invention produces a line of products aimed at splicing such unipolar leads. The model number 5867-X adapters apply to various splicing needs.
The reuse of bipolar leads, on the other hand, has typically resulted in reuse of the lead in unipolar mode in those instances wherein a splice is required. It has been determined to be desirable to be able to splice bipolar leads having coaxial conductors. Any such splicing technique must, of course, be executed within the sterile environment of the operating room since the splice will be chronically implanted. This means that the techniques employed require easy and rapid deployment.